Portable applications generally require small and thin components. This is evident from the recent trend in handheld consumer products such as cellphones and the like. For applications such as portable Raman analyzers (which are designed to identify materials using the optical signatures of those materials), and/or other types of optical readers and spectroscopic applications, compact and low profile spectrometers are of high value.